Episode 3326 (1st January 1992)
Plot The McDonalds worry about Steve's whereabouts. Liz fears that the gang have got him and wants the police brought in. Bet guesses that Vicky is at the Ardens' house and gets Don to drive her to Handforth. Alma asks after Ken and is humiliated when the receptionist tells her that he's checked out of the hotel. Liz grows hysterical when Jim refuses to contact the police and suffers stomach pains. Andy calls for an ambulance. Raquel announces she'll be around for a few weeks as she's doing modelling work for a catalogue. Curly is still bitter about being dumped by her. Bet finds Steve and Vicky asleep at the house. They swear they didn't get up to anything. Bet gets Steve to call home but he doesn't get through as Jim is on the phone to the ambulance. Liz is taken to hospital. Raquel breaks down and tells Curly and Angie that she's finished with modelling and has nowhere to go as her dad saw some sleazy photos of her and called her a dirty little slut. They comfort her. Vicky refuses to be lectured by Bet as she knows she's been having an affair with Des Foster. Steve is shocked to discover he's caused Liz to go into premature labour. The next morning, Bet tells Vicky that she wanted to make Alec jealous with Des but it backfired. She swears she wasn't unfaithful and Vicky believes her. Liz gives birth to a premature baby girl. She names her Katherine and realises she has little chance of survival. Jim is heartbroken. Raquel stays at No.7. She feels bad for the way she treated Curly before. Audrey picks Alma up from Piccadilly Station. She doesn't understand why Alma confessed to sleeping with Mike. Doctor Swann tells the McDonalds their baby's chances are not good. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregory *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers Guest cast *Doctor Swann - Ronald Leek *Receptionist - Tricia Penrose Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Maternity Ward *Fernwood Place, Handforth - Sitting room, hallway and exterior *Cotswolds hotel - Dining room and reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Raquel is relying on her old friends to help her face up to the future. But will she be disappointed? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,510,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 22nd March 2019 was edited, omitting 4" from the middle of the opening scene where Andy McDonald describes the party he searched for Steve at as an "orgy", and a further 6" was cut from the scene in 7 Coronation Street where Raquel Wolstenhulme explains that her father called her a "dirty little slut" upon seeing her modelling photos. *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1992 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD